


Only Slightly Dirty

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eurydice72 <br/>Arthur/Gwen, Gwen loves dirty talk but Arthur just isn't that good at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Slightly Dirty

**Only Slightly Dirty**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 152  
 **Prompt from eurydice72**  
Arthur/Gwen, Gwen loves dirty talk but Arthur just isn't that good at it

 **Only Slightly Dirty**  
Gwen sighed into the phone. “How many more days do you have to be in London?”

“Four. I know it feels like an eternity.” Arthur said on the other end.

“I can't wait until you get home. Tell me Arthur, what are you going to do to me when we are finally alone.”

"Uh. I'm going to … um … kiss you. Then rub your feet.” Arthur said.

“Can't you think of something sexy to say?” Gwen asked.

"Um. I'm going to make you scream then bring you tea in bed. How's that?” Arthur asked.

Gwen groaned. “You make me want to scream now.”

“Then it must be working.” Arthur said happily missing her point.

Gwen sighed. “No its not. I love you.”

“Sorry and I love you too.” Arthur said before the call disconnected.

Gwen looked at the phone then put it on the bedside table before she went to sleep.


End file.
